


I have a boyfriend, dumbass!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, OOC, but that's the point ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Iggy gave Mickey a cocktail of pills. Mandy brings him home. He doesn't recognise Ian and tells him to get the fuck off, he has a boyfriend who he loves, thank you very much.





	

Mandy struggled in walking through the Gallagher front door carrying a close eyed slightly giggy Mickey.

Ian watched her exasperated expression and jumped up to ask her anxiously 'what the fuck did he take?' How Ian automatically knew that was the issue made Mandy raise her eyebrows. She dropped Mickey unceremoniously on the floor. Jesus, he was a heavy fucker.

She rolled her eyes staring down at her big brother who was having a conversation with the fucking floor. 'Iggy gave him a cocktail of fucking pills. Called me because he didn't want your ass to be worried.' Ian frowned 'fucking Iggy,' and motioned for Lip to help heave Mickey on to the couch.

Fiona's maternal instinct kicked in 'should I get him some water?' She looked as nervous as Ian who nodded not taking his eyes off Mickey. Ian said loudly 'Mickey? Are you okay?' Mickey almost fell off the couch so Ian automatically steered closer to stop him. He gripped his ass to steady him back up.

Mickey looked shocked at the physical contact and shouted 'no! Don't touch my fucking ass! I have a boyfriend, dumbass!' Mandy's eyes widened that he didn't recognise Ian but Ian just grinned widely at how even in Mickey's state he was thinking about him.

Ian couldn't help playing along and said 'really?' Mickey stopped frowning to nod vigorously. 'Yeah and I love him, so don't think you can get in my pants, asshole!' He slurred faintly.

Lip sniggered loudly but Mickey was only focused on Ian. Ian teased 'oh yeah? What's he gonna do?' He loved Mickey talking like this. Mickey exclaimed proudly 'he's stronger than me. Will kick your ass if he sees you fucking flirting with me!' 

Ian bit his lip to not giggle hysterically. Mickey was so adorable and he had no idea. Ian knew his acting was shit but Mickey was too out of it to notice. 'What's your boyfriend like? Erm... Mickey, was it?' Fiona returned with the glass of water and snorted at Ian's mischief.

Mickey cocked his head and stated confused, 'you kind of look like him.' Ian smirked like the cocky little shit he was 'seriously? I'm flattered. Is he hot?' Mandy covers her mouth snorting, Mickey would kill him in the morning for this.

Mickey replied honestly 'holy shit he is like a really hot carrot. He has green eyes too, he looks so fucking good. Better than every one else. He probably has a bigger dick than you. Don't tell him I said that.' Mickey smiled sheepishly and Ian chuckled 'yeah, I won't.'

Mickey saw Fiona stood with the water and drank it all down enthusiastically he shouted brightly 'thank you!' Fiona smiled as she had only ever heard the usually grumpy boy mumble a shy thanks.

Mickey let his head rest on Ian's shoulder, clearly having just forgotten the seduction accusations. Mickey babbled 'he is so kind and funny. Makes me laugh so fucking hard. Ian's my best friend in the whole world.' Mandy's face softened that Mickey was so happy. She knew him being with Ian was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Ian blushed as he knew Mickey was saying was the truth. He prompted gently 'what else?' Mickey spoke earnestly 'hmmm... Ian's so so pretty. That's too much gay though so I don't tell him. But he really is. Like all the time! You wouldn't believe how good he is at fucking!' 

Lip felt smug seeing the regularly reserved Mickey being unapologetically open. He commented 'oh wow, he sounds like a dream.' Mickey was too busy thinking about Ian to even notice the mocking tone. 

Ian ignored Lip and his heart fluttered at how Mickey was talking about him. He asked 'what did you say his name was again?' Mickey looked at him and answered boastfully 'Ian!' Ian fake gasped and said 'oh Ian? I remember him!'

Mickey looked so excited even Lip had to admit it was cute. Mickey questioned 'you know him? The freakishly tall, alien carrot top?' Ian scoffed at the description and nodded. Kev had told him Mickey got hammered and said something similar once. He nodded at Mickey who was watching him intently.

Mickey frowned suddenly and Fiona thought he had finally realised. Instead he demanded threateningly 'wait, you didn't bang him did you? I will fucking kill you if you did.' 

Mandy smiled as Ian giggled and promised 'no we just talked.' He added as a later though 'he told me he really really loves you, actually.' Ian figured if Mickey was unintentionally embarrassing himself in front of him family, he better too.

Mickey's eyes shined and he breathlessly said 'oh wow.' Fiona internally screamed awwwww! Mickey looked so in love and he didn't even think Ian was anywhere near him.

Mickey admitted like it was a secret 'I used to feel so gross because he talks about feelings too much. He's a fucking Gallagher, by the way.' Fiona smirked as she could imagine, Ian had always been the romantic one and Mickey was definitely not. 

Ian laughed and tried to look surprised by the very common Milkovich knowledge of how bad they were expressing emotions. Ian said 'really?' Mickey revealed 'yeah, but now I don't give a shit. Ian's my favourite person!'

Mickey paused for a moment having forgotten what he just said. He thought of something else to say and spoke sincerely 'did I tell you I used to hide that I was a fag?' Ian knew he should tell Mickey to stop talking but he greedily let him carry on. So what? He was curious!

Mickey carried on rambling 'Didn't want my little sister to find out. She's the only other person I fucking love. Called Mandy. Fuck, she's really strong, just like Ian. Mandy and Ian are my family, you know? Don't have anyone else. Ian made it okay. He said being gay wasn't a bad thing so I told every body. Even this asshole, Terry .' Mickey laughed 'I thought he would kill us both when he found out!'

Lip glanced over and saw Mandy looking emotional. Ian gulped 'oh yeah?' He didn't know what to say, he knew Mickey's feelings on the topic, just never bought it up before.

Mickey said mostly to himself 's'okay. Mandy still loves me. She's friends with my boyfriend, did I tell you that?' Mickey looked so innocent with his blue eyes Ian couldn't help almost swooning. Also having Mickey call him his boyfriend so much didn't hurt either. Ian grinned 'no, you didn't.'

Ian smiled warmly at Mickey for a moment but the brunette was distracted muttering something about jello. Ian asked 'hey, do you want to go to bed now? You look tired.' Mickey frowned 'with you? I'm not going to cheat on Ian!' Ian smirked 'don't worry. I have my own boyfriend actually.' Mickey still looked anxious so Ian lied 'you aren't really my type, anyway.' 

Mickey looked relieved 'okay but only because I'm sleepy.' Ian was sure he had never heard Mickey say the word sleepy before.

Mickey tried to say threateningly 'no fucking funny business. Seriously, Ian would shoot you. He has the best aim I've ever seen!' Ian smiled at the compliment knowing he had a better aim than Mickey, he had never mentioned it before.

Ian said kindly 'need a hand?' at a wobbly Mickey who was trying to stand up. He huffed 'God, you sound like my Ian, I'm okay. Come on then Mr I have a boyfriend I'll tell you more about my ian if you want. Could write a book on the guy. You'd fucking like him.' Ian felt his eyes moisten that Mickey called him his. Fiona smiled at how cute Mickey sounded and how lovingly he spoke about her little brother.

Mickey gesticulated wildly 'every one who meets him loves him! ' Ian blushed at the attention, 'he sounds like a real charmer, come on tough guy.' He helped Mickey up the stairs.

Lip waited till they were out of sight till he laughed loudly. Fiona and Mandy looked at each other and burst out laughing. Mandy said 'holy shit, he is going to die of embarrassment if he remembers that tomorrow.' Lip nodded 'you have to get Iggy to tell me what he was on, turned him into a fucking truth blurter!' Fiona smiled 'bet he's up there still talking to Ian about how fucking great he is!'


End file.
